youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Fang Young Ones
Fang used to be an extremely helpful wolf, but as he grew older, he became extremely lazy. He would always sleep in, and didn't join hunts till the last moment. He no longer went on patrols and would rarely leave the rendezvous site. The alpha male, Canis, took notice of the wolf's laziness, along with Maple, who would bully the older wolf. Young Ones Fang was first seen when he joined the Young Ones on January of 2010, during the reign of Youssarian and Shatter, when he was around 3 years. Being one of the eldest males he easily became the beta. He was challenged by many males but none could depose him from his high rank. Shatter died on 2011 and a new female, Frost, took dominance. In Januray of 2013 a male named Ash was accepted in the pack, Fang tried to dominate the male but he didn't submit and constantly challenged him. Fang and Ash got into a few quarrels as time passed and in one of them the alpha male Youssarian had to interfere by chasing away Fang. Even though Fang keept his rank he never got Ash's submission or respect. A month later when Frost died, Youssarian left on roving. Fang took this chance to become the new alpha male with Super Furry Animal as the alpha female. But his reign didn't last long, a few days later he was overthrown by Timber who came back from roving. The fight broke out during an encounter with the Whiskers. But Timber's dominance didn't last long either as Youssarian returned soon after, killing Fang's arch enemy, Timber. On fall of the same year the old alpha died of age, Ash quickly assumed dominance and Fang was forced into submission, a rivalry formed between the two. Fang was constantly bullied by the new alpha male and was forced to keep a low profile around him. During the winter of 2014, Fang constantly participated in chasing off the many rovers that showed up. In April Caution, the new alpha female, died after giving birth, followed by Ash who died days later. After Ash's death, Fang was relieved and finally had peace so he returned to his dominant stance. Later on, after almost four years of holding the beta position in the Young Ones, Fang was overthrown by Canis on April, 2014 due to being too old to sustain a bloody fight with a younger and stronger male. When Fang lost his rank and became a subordinate he immediatly became lazy and barely contributed in the hunts or patrols. Canis, the alpha male, had taken notice of that. When it was winter Fang decided to be useful and managed to chase a roving male that was getting near one of the females. However, then he returned to his normal slacking attitude. In early January when mating season came into full swing the Jackals attacked the Young Ones to claim their territory. Canis naturally launched a counter attack but Fang being older and more experienced had quickly noticed that the Jackals were infected with mange. Fang called a retreat and the pack fleed from the territory. Fang led the pack into the unclaimed lands were the Young Ones used to live before they lost it to the Commandos a few years before. Fang helped the pack with some things during their time without a territory. Weeks later they found out the Jackals had died off so Canis led the pack back into their territoy where they found clumps of fur and bones, they searched the area before reclaiming it. That day Fang abandoned the pack and walked off, but he didn't return. Fang passed away on January 26 of 2015 at the age of 8 years. Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Males Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Former Role Play Characters